


Dream Coat

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [37]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Part three of the designing.  Jounouchi finally gets his Kaiba-made coat.





	Dream Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 37 of 50 Days of Pupship: Even more outfits

"It's finished." Kaiba held out a cardboard box for Jounouchi. "It was sewn up yesterday, pressed, and folded today."

Jounouchi walked up to him slowly, staring at the box like it was some lost treasure. "And it's mine?"

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yeah, of course it is!"

"Well, then. Take it out. Put it on."

Jounouchi carried the box over to the bed, setting it down gently, as if it might explode in his face. Carefully, he lifted the lid, peering inside. The garment was wrapped in tissue paper. The suspense was killing him. He unfolded the paper to find a flash of green, the same color as his old coat from Duelist Kingdom. He pulled it out and put it on.

It was a coat like Kaiba's, with high shoulder pads and long tails. It was split down the back like a duster, and had tight sleeves that showed off his muscles. The front had buttons that looked like mini Red Eyes Black Dragons and closed up to form a double row of them.

Kaiba stood back, watching Jounouchi look over the coat. "Well? What do you think?"

"This is awesome," Jounouchi said, grinning widely. "This is the coolest thing I've ever owned."

Kaiba walked around him, checking the coat with a keen eye. It fit him perfectly, looking good whether buttoned or unbuttoned, as Jounouchi was trying now.

"I feel like I can take on the world with this thing."

"Now you know why I design my clothes," Kaiba said, admiring the finished product. "It looks very good on you."

Jounouchi beamed at him. "This is, like, the top 5 coolest present I've ever got."

Kaiba laughed and walked up to him, straightening the coat for something to do. "I know where it would look even better."

Jounouchi raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Where?"

"On my floor."

"Is that so?"

"Take it off."

"Uh-uh. It's not that kinda relationship," Jounouchi said, inches away from Kaiba.

Kaiba stared him down. "Isn't it?" He pulled Jounouchi closer and whispered into his ear. "I'll make you another one."

Jounouchi grinned. "You know, if I'm gonna be seen with you, I might need a whole closetfull."

"Then I'd better take your measurements again."

"Does that mean I have to take the coat off?"

Kaiba considered this. "You could just take everything else off."

Jounouchi kissed him. "I like that idea."


End file.
